


It's A Scandal

by Slutinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, based on a story i read a year ago and I forgot where I read it, i just love them so much, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutinski/pseuds/Slutinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is Beacon Hills High's Pretty Boy of the campus. Derek Hale is the school's ultimate Bad Boy and best friend of Stiles. One day on top of the sunroof of Derek's Camaro, Stiles confesses something that will turn Derek's world upside down, for both the worse and for the better. It's a high school scandal, and that's just what this school needs for some fresh new gossip to go around BHHS. High school AU. All human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High School Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23304) by xxWhoAteMyCookiexx. 



> Author's Note: I know I promised myself that I wouldn't write multiple stories at once but this idea came in mind and it's based on a story I read somewhere on the internet, not Fanfiction.net. I hope this story will get some interest because it's been a while since I wrote a Sterek fic and the last one didn't really turn out as well as I had planned but thanks to those who supported and followed that story! I hope this one makes up for it!

CHAPTER I: CONFESSION  
**Derek**

"I'm gay."

I choke on my Subway sandwich and I'm coughing sporadically at what I just heard. Did I just hear that right?

"What-"

"I said I'm gay, Derek."

"Are you serious?" I ask with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, Derek."

Whoa whoa, wait. This can't be happening. Stiles is the most popular boy in school! The guys envy him, the girls want him, heck even I'm jealous that more girls want him than me. Why all of a sudden he turns gay on me?

"That's not true," I say with disbelief, followed by a chuckle of amusement. "Alright Stiles, you got me-"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" He question sternly. I look at his face. He's being serious. Oh shit. Wait, then what does this mean?

"Stiles, you can't be gay!"

"And why the hell not, Derek?"

"Because... well... you're Stiles fucking Stilinski, the Pretty Boy of Beacon Hills! There are girls falling at your feet begging you to go out with them. Guys envy you!"

"Just get to the point, Derek."

"All I'm saying is that, how can you just be a homo-"

"Don't say that word," he says harshly.

"What? Homo?"

"Yes, don't ever say that word."

"I can say what I want Stiles, and you can't stop me."

He falls silent and hangs his head, his gaze taking fascination into his class ring that he bought the first month of Senior Year a few months ago. This can't be happening. Stiles isn't gay! Did someone turn him like this? Wait til I get my hands on the dude that fucking made my best friend into a sissy. I'm gonna rip him apart.

"We can fix this!" I say with the idea springing into my mind.

"There's nothing to fix, Derek."

"Well you can't obviously just be gay out of nowhere. Who's the dude that turned you this way? I'll find him and give him what he deserves for turning out like this!"

"Derek, stop. No one turned me like this. I kind of... knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I was gay."

"You mean you've been gay and you didn't even tell me about it?"

"Well judging by how you're reacting to it, your behavior right now is the exact reason as to why I didn't want to tell you yet. You'd just go all ape on me."

"Stiles, I'm just looking out for you."

"You have a weird way of showing it."

I'm starting to get impatient with this guy already. "How is me helping you weird?"

"That's just it! You can't help me from this, Derek. It's not a disease or an illness. If a guy is gay then he's gay. If a girl is lesbian then she's lesbian. You can't help these things."

I stand up from the sunroof of my car. "So you're telling me that if I were to strip down for you right now at this very second, that would turn you on?"

I look at his face and he looks amused. "Sit down, Derek."

"Dude, you're not gay."

"Didn't I just clear that already?"

I look at him with concern and disbelief. There is now way that my best friend, who has slept with half of the girls in school, can be gay.

He turns his head back down, a frown forming on his face with a look that makes me feel sorry for him. "Are you... disgusted? With me?" He doesn't look at me as he says this.

"What? Stiles- No, dude come on. You're my best friend. We grew up together since we were like kids along with the rest of the gang. I'm not just gonna turn my back on you just because all of a sudden you became a fag."

He shoots me a glare. "Don't ever call me that."

"What? Fag?"

"Derek."

"Fag."

"Stop."

"Faggot."

"I'm warning you for the last time, Derek."

"Fag-"

I didn't even finish the word. His fist connects with my jaw and I stumble backwards. Luckily the front window shield of my car is able to catch my from falling. I place a hand on my jaw and wince with slight pain. Stiles may be gay, but he's known to pack a pretty good punch.

"Ow," I say.

He mutters something that sounds similar to gain in my grass. "Learn your lesson, did you?"

"Fine, but that doesn't stop me from calling others that."

"Derek."

"Okay fine! You and Danny are the only exceptions."

He rolls his eyes, dropping his sandwich back into the plastic. He obviously lost his appetite.

"So," I sit back down next to him, "what about all those times that I've heard you having sex with the girls?"

"I can't believe people believe those rumors. It makes me look like a player... a manwhore."

"Dude, that's what we are. We have sex with girls and just ditch them and rejoice in triumph for another good night."

"Yeah well, apparently no one has ever come to ask me if they were even true."

"So, you're saying they aren't?"

"None of them."

I nod my head slowly still trying to process this all in my head. Wait, so if he hasn't slept with girls, then...

"Stiles?"

He sighs. "Yes, Derek?"

"Have you... you know. Ever slept-"

"I've never had sex, period."

"What?!"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"No no, I'm not that stupid come on. But... wait what about all those times I brought you to the parties. I always see you take girls up into the bedrooms."

"You saw wrong. The girls always take me into the bedrooms. Not the other way around."

"And the collection of thongs in your bedroom?"

"You took them all, remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that... you know, for a gay dude, you don’t act anywhere near like a girl."

“Thanks, Derek... I think.”

It becomes awkwardly silent again. "Stiles?"

"What, Derek?"

I hold up my sandwich in front of him. "Doesn't this look so much like a dick?"

He chuckles with amusement. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I grin with amusement. "Shutting up."

The school bell rings signifying that it’s time for fourth period, the last period of the day. Thank god, I sometimes can’t stand this school. Stiles and I grab out things, throwing away the trash and making sure that the top of my roof is spotless just as the way it’s suppose to be when we first came up here today. Hey, my Camaro’s my baby okay? Don’t hate.

We get out of the car and start heading straight for the main building to get to our class. I can’t help but glance over at still who’s lost in thought, his hands buried in his jacket pockets. I’m now wondering about how I have never seen this coming. I’ve known him since we were like kids and I don’t even know how I’ve never seen it coming. I too am lost in thought as we head into the classroom, sitting in our seats next to each other as we zone out from the lecture and into our own little worlds. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thanks to one of the users in the comments, I was able to find the story and link it for Inspiration. Hopefully I can make this one different than the original because I don’t want to look like I’m exactly copying the same thing onto this so please bear with me! Thanks to all who commented, reviewed and gave Kudos :)

  
**CHAPTER 2: A Plan  
Stiles**   


I don’t think telling Derek about me being gay was a good idea. I think I should’ve just kept it to myself and wait until after graduation where we’re starting to get off to college. But I guess there’s no turning back on it now. There are times before where I felt like I should’ve told him sooner, but it would probably make him look bad and abandon me, throw me out of our clique and shun me in the face for the rest of high school. Thankfully, he didn’t decide to leave me hanging. But something is telling me that he’s not going to give up on “turning me straight again”. And just to point out, I never was straight to begin with.

“Stiles,” a voice calls out. It was over the intercom that my dad had installed years ago because since we live in such a huge mansion, which to me I didn’t see the point in living in a house too huge just for me and my dad. One of the maids repeats my name again over the speakers.

“Stiles.”

I press the button to reply. “Yes, Selita?”

“It’s time for dinner, _mijo_.”

“I’m not hungry, Selita. I ate Subway this afternoon with Derek.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat? I made curly fries, your favorite.”

I chuckle on the line and hang my head in defeat. “Alright, alright. I’ll be right over.”

“Oh yes! And Derek is here.”

I stop in my tracks for the door and turn around. What? What is Derek doing here? I didn’t invite him over, and, I don’t think we’ve planned anything to do for the evening. It’s Friday, though. So he’s probably going to ask me to go to see a movie or whatever with the gang. But after today, I don’t think that’s his actual ulterior motive.

“Derek? He’s here?”

“Yes, _mijo_. He said that you two had a project together and he wanted to make sure you both get it done.”

That bastard. Knowing him, he doesn’t even like studying! I’ve never once seen him reading a book, let alone finishing a project. I sigh with frustration, pinching the area between my eyes and say over the intercom. “Alright, send him over.”

I take a seat on my king sized bed, my back facing the doorway so that I don’t see him come in. This is bad, he’s probably got something up his sleeve. I want nothing to do with his schemes or trickery. He’s probably going to tell me that we’re going on a double date again, because most of the time, that’s all he does. He sets me up for dates with girls that he’ll just score at the end of the evening. To me, it’s just useless. Sure, I’d have nice conversations. But that’s it, nothing else after. I’m not going to take one of them back to my car and screw her in the back seat. That’s not what I do, and I don’t swing that way. Besides, most of the girls he brings to the dates are sluts, so he probably got to have fun right after.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice floods the room as he opens my bedroom door. I can hear the curly fries being swayed back and forth in the bowl as he closes the door, setting it down on the des at the other side of the room. Seriously, sometimes I think I need to get a smaller room. I don’t want to have to walk thirty steps just to get to my desk.

I stand up and I turn to face him as he sets down the curly fries. “What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t visit my best friend and work with him on our project?”

“We finished that project last week, Derek.”

“Oh. Right, forgot. Well I’m here anyway.”

“Because...”

“Jeez, Stiles. Don’t be such a pushover. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Why, you thought I might cry after what happened this afternoon?”

“Well no but I was hoping for something more dramatic than that.”

“You’re an ass.”

He grins. “I know.”

I roll my eyes. I watch him rummage for something in his bag and he takes out a magazine. And of course it’s not just any magazine, but it’s a magazine entitled “Playboy”.

“What’s this for? You’re giving this to me?”

“No, that’s mine. You’re just going to read it.”

“And I’m going to read it because?”

“Stiles, I’m trying to turn you back to the way you were, straight.”

I sigh and put the magazine down. “Derek, I told you already. I’m g-”

“Don’t say it.”

“I’m gay.”

He rolls his eyes. “Well there should be other ways to turn you straight! Do you know what’ll happen if the whole school found out that you, Stiles, are gay?”

“Does reputation really matter? I mean, sure I have built up a reputation but that was unintentional. It just... happened.”

“That’s not the point. I don’t want you to get kicked out of the group just because you swing the other way.”

“Well that’s their choice, not mine. If they don’t want me in the group, then I’ll just have to go somewhere else then.”

“I’m not letting that happen.”

“It’s not your place to not let that happen.”

“I’m your best friend and I do as I say.”

I sigh in defeat and run a hand through my hair. It becomes silent for a short while, a minute or so. I don’t even get why he’s even trying to do something that he knows will eventually fail. It’s not worth it, to be honest. He should stop wasting his time on it. On me.

“What if I took you on-”

“I’m not going on another double date with a slut.”

“Oh come on, you always enjoy our double dates!”

“Yeah, I have a pleasant conversation but that’s it. Nothing else. Besides, you’re the one who’s always taking them after to have your way with them.”

He scoffs and nods. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

I nod, standing up to go and get the bowl of curly fries. Although I’m full from the Subway sub we ate earlier today, I can never urn own curly fries. And the maids know just that.

“So what kind of guys are you into?”

I choke on the first curly fry that’s inside of my through. Luckily there’s a water bottle on my desk that managed to save me from choking to death. I cough before I can answer, “Excu-hoo-se me?” I manage to say.

“You’re not like, into me are you? Cause that’s going to be really weird.”

I sigh. “Derek, just shut up. I’m not into you. God, stop with the questions. Besides, you’re not exactly what I’d refer to as my type.”

“Oh, cool. Wait, what?”

I blink. “What?”

“What do you mean I’m not your type?”

I blink again. “Are you hearing yourself?”

I think he took that as an offense because why the hell would he be asking me about my type of guys? Why would he even care? He’s not into guys so I don’t think he should be asking me these type of questions.

“Just shut up and answer my question.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you, Derek. Just drop it.”

“But-”

“I said, drop. it.”

He sighs in defeat, lying back down on my bed and putting his arms at the back of his head. I eat some more pieces of curly fries before I set them down.

“So.. are you staying or what? Or is that all you came here for?”

He sits back up. “Might as well just pop in a movie since I’m here.”

I nod, going over to the DVD shelf and climbing up the ladder to get a random action movie to watch, because that’s usually what works to distract Derek. Action movies have so many things going on at once that he has to pay attention in order to get what’s happening.

Although he looks comfortable, I can tell that inside he feel uncomfortable and somewhat hurt by what I had just said. He asked me why he wasn’t my type. And that’s usually something that I have to avoid because frankly, I don’t need him asking me questions like that, it’s going to start making me feel more uncomfortable. And I don’t need that in this friendship. Hopefully he stops, because I’m in no position to take any more of his tricks. And sadly, I think I may be wrong. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Soooooo there's chapter one and I know it sucked but I tried my best to give it a spin with regards to the original story I tried to remember. Hopefully you guys like this! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
